End of an era
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Request by Unicorn gundamn and inspired by i'mherepresent. Dark Hacker fic. I had hope for peace. I have been on the run for forty years ever since the time my life changed. I had hoped my kids to have a quiet life. Seems that the sins I have committed are catching up. I have brought them once to their knees, I'll make sure they'll stay down this time. My name is the Western Satan.
1. Lost

Hey, guys. Welcome to my new story.

This is a request of a very good friend of me, Unicorn Gundam who asked me to make a spinoff of To the other end of the world featuring Matthijs (or Matthew in English and more currently known) Orlejov.

For those who don't know, as most of you wouldn't, Matthew was introduced in the later chapters of To the other end of the world, as Kerlongsj grandfather and Anaton's granduncle. I will admit that his name is inspired by my own great grandfather and that I used a similar version of that name on Mattheus Adjzof, my male OC pilot.

I like to point out that Matthijs and Mattheus aren't the same persons. And how it come that those two names are so close, I'll explain.

Now for this, this is largely inspired by the ever genius of this section, i'mherepresent and his amazing stories of Truth be told and another spin-offs. The OC's I use in this fic that comes from him, all go to this genius.

Now about Matthijs, he's an OC that I have never focused on before. While I did introduce him as a grizzled, seasoned who saw a lot more fights than my previous OC's and whose legends are as infamous as the Orimura. For the guys who have read tbt and other stories, the Orimura are seen as the strongest in the world. Well, this is a guy that singlehandedly brought the Orimura, the Lee and the Sarashiki's down in a rampage.

If you are nagging about the fact that I made this guy OP, well, get out. I got no idea how this will turn out. Unicorn, I got no problem putting this up but this will be the only chapter for now. My holidays are becoming a mess so we'll see how this turns out.

Btw, I have written this in first person view and this is a dark fic. So don't expect this to be happy. It's a bad begin and it won't have a good ending.

* * *

Stirring, my body feels heavy. It's like I slept like shit. Most likely I did. I hate this feeling. I know this feeling better than most do. I had this feeling when I got fifteen. That's close to forty years ago. It's like my body is telling that there I will suffer pain and hardships.

I don't know how many hours have passed since I went out but I do know that's been a long time. Pushing the rubble of me, I look around. What once was the ISA is now nothing more than a burning island, destroyed beyond repair.

My eyes shot open further. Shit, shit, shit, shit. No, no, not again. How many times is it this time? Why? Why do they never have enough? They have taken my father, mother from me. My sisters and brothers. They have taken my son from me. My humanity.

Did they really have to take my grandson from me? I stand up, looking at the white building going up in flames. My mouth drops open when I look at the school. From the long tower, there is nothing left. But that's not everything.

I have seen fights and I have seen a number of bodies. I have more blood on my hands than most countries do. I look around and see Hackers and pilots alike, lying next to each other, united in death. How fucking ironic. That we have to die to make peace. My head turns to a certain person. Mattheus Adjzof.

The second male pilot. I walk to the guy whose name I share. Mattheus? Really, Erwin, you name your grandson after me. Can you be any more subtle?

Seems like Kerlongsj had befriended the grandson of an old friend. A man that I lost after I became the Western Satan.

Mattheus wasn't a Hacker like me or Kerlongsj. He was a male pilot. The very ironic thing. A male pilot. Something that was impossible but that still worked out. And that male pilot would work for my grandson. I see him his body in a tight embrace with Joel. His IRA punk who made his IS. He started to work Kerlongsj to extend his life.

I close his eyes. Seems like that choice killed him. I take his rifle and pistol from him.

While I did loot his corpse, those guns are too good to leave on his dead body. Chasseur rifle, based on the Mosin-Nagant series and Chasseur pistol, having the easy handle of a 1911 and the power of a Five-seveN. I put the guns on safety and store them away and take his holsters.

Yes, what I do is despicable but I'm a beggar and those idiots can't be choosers. I stand up and sigh. "Good night, Mattheus." I know that there are no survivors. I just know that. If you had such an attack, there are no survivors. I have survived but I don't think that's a good thing.

I still want to deny. I still want to refuse the truth. I still want to see that my grandson is still alive. But that hope is shattered when I see him lying on his back, his head missing from his shoulders. I fall down on my knees. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Not again, oh, please not again.

Don't tell me I lost my grandson. The boy that did deserve to be free of my fucking past.

Wrapping my arms around his body, I cry. I cry and cry my heart out. Why? Why did they have to kill my grandson? Why did they have to kill my boy?

My tears fall on the earth. Nobody will hear me weeping, no one will give a care. I had hoped that Kerlongsj could be free of my past. That he could end the mess that I started. I shake my head, releasing his body.

They will pay. All of them will pay. I should have killed them all years ago. I should have let the world descend into chaos. Humankind would have suffered the loss but I doubt that they would be as huge as now.

I see that Kerlongsj still has his hidden blades on. While he deserves those, I'm not leaving those weapons here to be taken away. Removing my own, rusty weapons, I put them on Kerlongsj and I take his own weapons.

I know that this action is futile but I rather have it this way. I take his head and heal it back on his shoulders. While it seems stupid, I just can't stand the thought of my boy being dismembered. They'd probably blame this on the Hackers.

They are never to blame. They are always away. Justice in their eyes is covering up their heinous crimes and killing others.

I attach the blades. Unlike my own who are long, Kerlongsj blades are leather straps with underneath the knife. Seems like they haven't stopped modifying the blades my family use. As deadly as a katana and as effective as a gun.

I smile. Mattheus doesn't know but his grandfather had a good teach. Sniping is or was in his blood. After all, he might have more in common with the White Death than just an unscoped sniper rifle. Chasseur, really?

If you would be still alive, you'd proud of your grandson. Well, I think you're now catching up with him.

I sigh and look at the bodies. Some of them are missing like Ichika and his group. Chifuyu and Madoka are also gone.

I don't care at this point. The city is going up in flames as well. I hate it. I fucking, fucking, fucking hate it.

My sins can be damned, I know that at the end I'll have to burn in hell. But at this point, what good will that does me?

I take a look at the pendant. Mila. A girl that I was engaged with. A girl that I loved since that I met her.

But Orlejov's drag pain with them like a cloak. I did love Kerlongsj's grandmother yes, I did. But I never healed after Mila. Enough things have died in me.

I'll go after the bastards. I will go after each one of them. I will not stop when I have found them all. They think they are so strong.

One thing I know. My revenge isn't for the Hackers, nor it is for the better for this world. I just want to kill each last of them. I will slaughter them out.

I open my skateboard and turn the leftovers. Students who didn't have a personal unit, Hackers who are never taken as prisoner, teachers who are considered useless. I shake my head.

This will not end well for me. This will hurt. This will be heavy. I know that in the end I'm not surviving and that I'll never see anyone I love in the afterlife. But I think that even the real Devil won't be able to handle a soul as dark as mine.

I fly away from this place. Turning over my head, I turn to the boys that have become my pupils and friends. "Rust in vrede, jongens. Ik laat hun boeten voor wat ze ons hebben aangedaan."

I begin my journey. I know where to start my hunt. I do the thing I have always done in such a case. I'm raising hell.

I know that even if every soul in this city is killed, there are more to come. My existence is worse than the Orimura. At this point, I can't just rush in like I always did. I'm no longer twenty, time hasn't forgotten to claim me. I can take them on. Just not like this. I need to plan this.

Luckily, I just know where to go.

~line break~

It's been easy to get to Kyoto. They expect the forest to hide them from the eyes of the world. I don't know how they got in this world, for how long they have been here. I do know one thing.

I know how they get out this world. They haven't learned that the age of the Samurai has come to an end. They reliance on swords would make it possible to defeat you in an instant. But I have seen the fight and my mind flashes back.

While the Hackers fought the soldiers that crept from the deepest parts of hell, their swords had proven one thing.

Mattheus, you Hunter made a good point. Guns are the better of swords. You, a man that has no lineage like us, no family like us and no special trait besides the fact you could pilot an IS, you have proven that a Hunter can take them down.

Your rifle I carry will prove the point you died for. I remind myself of the words you once spoke when I asked you why you'd fight something that was much stronger than you.

Where I believed it was impossible for a man like you to defeat them.

"Even if you have the odds stacked up against you, if you have enough skill packed in you, you can pull feats no else did. I have heard what you told me. The thing I noticed that none of them use a rifle like I do. If Simo Häyhä could scare Russia, the mightiest nation ever, I can do the same. No matter what you bring against me, I should be able to get out alive or take as many as I can with me."

I sigh. Seems that your level of skill wasn't high enough.

What they don't know is that I have found a small cottage with enough computers to find myself around, enough ammo to wage World War Three (which I am going to do) and enough food to keep myself alive.

My fear had become true. While it was impossible to track them back, the Hackers and all their allies have died. Four point five million Legals, six million Rogues, ten million allies. Twenty point five million men, women, and children have died in just the span of two weeks.

I put my head between my hands. My inaction didn't just cause my grandson but everything he ever believed in to die with him. That's the cruelest thing that could happen.

I shake my head and walk outside. The Hunt is open. The time of my legend is going to kick up.

I have brought their families down forty years ago. Forty years I have been on the run. This time, I'm the one who will go after them.

I'll end their reign. The world will go over chaos, the world will suffer a lot. But with them gone, Humankind shall finally take his place.

The Flemish Devil and Hellboy both believed in that.

The Western Satan should put that right. I don't know how the world or the human race will survive this. But I don't care. My blade is hungry for flesh and my finger happy to pull a trigger.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. Got enough else to do for now and like most times, if I don't put it up now, I'll never be able to do.

And I had to beat my game of Zombi over survival mode. Finally did so and my evening is testing out the Division. This will get fun with the next updates.

Please drop by a review.

Saluut.


	2. Months for the coming months

Hey guys. Sorry it has been so long but I'm afraid that I don't have that good news for you all. Since Easter Holidays have passed, I had to spend a few days over to compensate. I'm also busy with my school that will end at the end of May.

Besides a big test, I got one hell of a task I will at least need the next few weeks for. I'm also brining in my own computer for a much needed upgrade. I got no idea when he'll be returned but I'm not going to count on it for a week or two.

When May is passed, June will come but during that time, I won't have time either. My Old Man has the bright idea to go to Turkey, despite everything that has happened there in the last year. And when I get back, I only got a few days before I will help out at the place where my mom and sis are practicing for a show at horseback riding.

Due to the fact I have done the same sport for easily passed a decade when I was a kid (and I know all the trick how to work with a horse) plus there is a girl that I really get along well. When I'm back from my holiday, it's a bit more prepping for that show and then, I think that we got our summer holidays. So that will be the soonest I'm going to have time to write on FanFiction again. Sorry but I just got a hell of a lot busier than I expected. I'll see you guys around than. If I'm not stuck at a holiday job which I really want to get.

I have been thinking what I should do on En Route to a Better life. I am happy I'm passed the ten thousand views on that one and I also wrote a bit on paper for Is Vs HxH. It's not that I didn't want to write but I just couldn't due to practical matters or because I had no feeling on the chapter.

As for the Grad Stud, I have been working on ideas but those don't seem to come around. I need time to work on them and how to write it out on paper. You can have ideas but they don't seem really good. As for AOW, the amount of support I got was far too less for me to continue for now. Time is precious, even free time.

Thanks for the support I got in the last months. I hate to leave you guys hanging but I rather give you a message on how long it will take instead of leaving you just hanging.


End file.
